City of Angels
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: An alternate ending to season two that I created after missing the last episode.


Cim: I wrote this as an alternate ending to season two. I actually never saw the last episode, and made this up from clues I found in season three (ex.; Davis is the annoucer). Of course, I eventually found out that I was wrong, but this seems more interesting I think.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Except the idea of course. The song is by Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I've got a soul  
  
That can not sleep  
  
At night when something  
  
Just ain't right  
  
Blood red  
  
But without sight  
  
Exploding egos  
  
In the night  
  
Mix like sticks  
  
Of dynamite  
  
Takeru pushed his sunglasses farther up the bridge of his nose, surveying the scene before him. Papers littered his desk, research about reaching other dimensions, time exploration, and all the pros and cons that came with it.  
  
// I wish Izzy was here. He could explain all of this to me in a heartbeat...// T.K. shook his head, forcing thoughts of Digidestines out of his mind. He reminded himself that each time he had gotten involved with one of his old friends in the past the world would start crashing down around his ears. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it, though.  
  
Red black or white  
  
This is my fight  
  
Come on courage  
  
Let's be heard  
  
Turn feelings  
  
Into words  
  
Shoveing all of the harsh thoughts of the day into the back of his mind, he got up and stretched. He had been sitting in that wooden chair all day, leaning over his desk, trying to figure it all out. It had been another unsuccessful day, and the sun was just starting to set over the sharp outline that was all of the buildings that made up Tokyo. // ...maybe I'll go for a walk. Get mind off things...//  
  
My name is peace  
  
This is my hour  
  
Can I get  
  
Just a little bit of power  
  
Takeru wandered thru the park, his black business suit a loud contrast to the pale greens of the surrounding foilage and bright golds of the fading sunlight. As he walked along, he came to a large oak tree.  
  
// ...the annaversery party...//  
  
The power of equality  
  
Is not yet what it ought to be  
  
Despite his tries to keep his composure, Takeru found himself weeping silently. Though the memory of it was old, he could still remember that day, ten years ago, when everyone was here. When everyone was still alive. T.K. tried to remember what it was like, the day he lost everything.  
  
Right or wrong  
  
My song is strong  
  
You don't like it  
  
Get along  
  
..."Cody! Don't go near him! There's no telling what he might do!" T.K. yelled at the younger boy, a good friend of his. His warning was ignored.  
  
"...You knew my father...." Cody stared up at the man standing in front of him, whose face was haunted with darkness and pain. ....  
  
Say what I want  
  
Do what I can  
  
Death to the message  
  
Of the Ku Klux Klan  
  
I don't buy supremacy  
  
The man who Cody had been talking to earlier, who had caused countless deaths of both humans and digimon, now lay dead on the floor. Before the 02 Digidestine stood the enemy, Devimon. He grinned evilly, ready to do away with them one by one. But who would go first?  
  
Media chief  
  
You menance me  
  
The people you say  
  
Cause all the crime  
  
Wake up motherf***er  
  
And smell the slime  
  
Devimon looked each over in turn. Most of these he did not know. It didn't matter. He would get his revenge.  
  
There. That boy with the hat, with the eyes that burned. Oh yes, Devimon remembered him. He was the little one who had left him halfdead, floating in the dark sea until he had regained his strength. He would pay dearly. Now, what would cause him the most pain?  
  
Blackest anger  
  
Whitest fear  
  
Can you hear me  
  
Am I clear  
  
As Devimon watched, toying with his prey, he noticed a pattern. The boy was always protecting one girl, even if it meant getting hurt himself. Devimon grinned inwardly, planning his attack to get his revenge.  
  
I've got tapes  
  
I've got c.d.'s  
  
I've got my Public Enemy  
  
My lilly white a**  
  
Is tickled pink  
  
When I listen to the music  
  
That makes me think  
  
With the other's diverted, Devimon focused his attention on the girl. She had not yet noticed that he was watching her because she was nursing her digimon back to health from where it it lay bleeding on the floor.  
  
Never touch  
  
The sound we make  
  
Soul sacred love  
  
Vows that we take  
  
To create straight  
  
She stiffened when she heard the noise of him powering up behind her. Both she and Takeru noticed what was happening just as the blast fired off.  
  
"Itai!" they cried, as the energy blast headed straight towards Kari. T.K. ran to jump in between her and the blast, but tripped and fell to the floor as someone else took up the job. Davis wasn't about to let his Crush be reduced to cinders while just stood there watching.  
  
Takeru yelled as he struggled to stand up, watching his friend and girlfriend become enveloped in the light, then dissappear as it faded. He got up and ran to the place where they had just stood, finding only scorch marks on the floor. He rounded on Devimon.  
  
"Where. are. they?" He asked thru clenched teeth. His crest flared solar bright, making the evil digimon wince, but not keeping him from grinning like a maniac over his evil deed. "What have you done with them?" He advanced towards Devimon, finding the evil digimon suprisingly closer to his own size as before. The digimon was bleeding from a gash on the neck, his blood oozing a posionous dark green. T.K. pulled him nearer by the scruff of the neck.  
  
" What have you done with Davis and Kari?"  
  
What is true  
  
Yo he's with me  
  
And what I do  
  
My name is peace  
  
This is my hour  
  
Can I get  
  
Just a little bit of power  
  
"You'll never find them." croaked Devimon, choking on his own blood. "I put them somewhere you'll never find...." He hacked a bit, then went limp in T.K. harsh grip. The evil creature which had killed without conscience and with whom they had been fighting for years was now dead.  
  
"I'll find them." retorted Takeru, with a tart voice which no one would defy. "I'll find them. Just you wait." He dropped the body to the floor, where it evaporated. Takeru spat on the place where it had last laid.  
  
"No one's gonna stop me. I'm gonna find Kari and Davis."  
  
I've got a welt  
  
From the Bible belt  
  
Dealing with the hand  
  
That I've been dealt  
  
Sitting in the grip  
  
Of a killing fist  
  
Giving up blood  
  
Just to exist  
  
Takeru looked up into the rustling branches. Someone needed to stop this massacre. If there was a second group of digidestine, who said there wouldn't be a third? How many generations would go unscathed before it happened again? It was like some sick and twisted game,with humanity as it's main pieces.  
  
// I'll stop it.// T.K. told himself. //I don't want anyone to suffer as I do.I'll start a secret group whose goal is to stop crossing between this world and the digital one. And that means other people who know alot about different dimensions. They'll be able to help me find Kari and Davis.....//  
  
Rub me wrong  
  
And I get pissed  
  
No I can not  
  
Get to this  
  
People in pain  
  
I do not dig it  
  
Change of brain  
  
For Mr. Bigot  
  
Big brother do you hear me  
  
Have a heart oh come get near me  
  
Misery is not my friend  
  
But I'll break before I bend  
  
What I see is insanity  
  
Whatever happened to humanity? 


End file.
